rockstargamesgtavicecityfandomcom-20200213-history
MP5
The MP5, also called the SMG in other Grand Theft Auto games, is a sub-machine gun that appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, and Grand Theft Auto IV. The gun can be purchased at an AmmuNation. The MP5 is also a signature weapon that is used by FBI officers in all games except GTA III. Discription In Real Life The MP5 was developed in the 1960s by a West German arms manufacturer Heckler & Koch GmbH (HK). The company, motivated by the success of the Heckler & Koch G3 rifle developed a group of small arms consisting of four types of firearms (all based on the G3 design layout), where the first type was chambered in 7.62 x 51 mm NATO, the second – using the 7.62 x 39 mm M43 round, third – the intermediate 5.56 x 45 mm NATO caliber and the fourth type – chambering the 9 x 19 mm Parabellum pistol cartridge. The MP5 (short for Maschinenpistole 5) was created within the fourth group of firearms, initially known as the HK54. GTA Games The MP5 is the most powerful sub-machine gun in the Grand Theft Auto series, doing some devastating damage to both the player and pedestrians alike. Since its inception in GTA Vice City, the weapon is mostly favored by the FBI (and GTA IV's FIB) and GTA IV's NOOSE tactical units as a weapon of choice. All renditions of the MP5 hold 30 rounds per magazine. Locations GTA Vice City *Downtown, Vice City - Available to buy from the Ammu-Nation for $3,000 after completing Rub Out. GTA San Andreas *Jefferson, Los Santos - On the roof of the Jefferson Motel *Las Colinas, Los Santos - On a deck *Unity Station, El Corona, Los Santos - Beside a hedge in the inner part of the parking lot *Montgomery, Red County - Near a back door of the burned building *Ocean Flats, San Fierro - At the back garden of a house, in the south-east of the district. *El Quebrados, Tierra Robada - In an alley west of the Pay 'n' Spray *Starfish Casino, Las Venturas - In the corner of a floor in the carpark *Come-A-Lot, Las Venturas - Nearly-enclosed in a wall *The Four Dragons Casino, Las Venturas - Outside the entrance if collected all 50 Horseshoes *Available at any Ammu-Nation for $2,000 after the completion of Doberman GTA Liberty City Stories *Aspatria, Staunton Island - On the end of a jetty near the meeting place with Leon McAffrey and the Liberty City Memorial Stadium *Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale - Spawns in an area surrounded by fences (only reachable by jumping from a truck, Ambulance or tank) *Wichita Gardens, Shoreside Vale - Spawns between the lower section of the housing project *Available at each safehouse after collecting 40 hidden packages GTA Vice City Stories *Ocean Beach - At the Ammu-Nation store costing $2,500 ($1,800 after completing Phil's Shooting Range). *Ocean Beach - At the pier of the marina near the boats docked. Category:Weapons